No more pain
by pineappleexpress18
Summary: Korra just want Asami to be o.k. and to not hid her feelings.


Pain is the only word in Korra's vocabulary right now. That is all the she sees, hears, and feels. All the people around here have been changed by this ugly feeling.

Asami lost her father during the fight. She has been trying to keep her mind off of it by putting Korra's physical needs before her emotional needs. It's just hurting Korra and her even more. Korra can see the sadness in Asami's eyes every time they talk. She doesn't know what to do. Asami has always been the strong one in their friendship. Taking on the responsibilities of Korra when she is getting hurt. It is like she sees Korra to be more important than herself.

Korra sees that Asami has no one to take care of her. This is what hurts Korra the most. She knows that she is not as strong emotionally as physically. Sure, she could take on six guys at once, but she could never help her friends when they were down. All her life she was trained to be the balance of the world and to protect it when people want to harm it. The people who trained her, never seemed to think that teaching social skills were as important. They just expected them to come naturally because she was the avatar

. "Asami, you really need some time to yourself!" Korra please with her, "I'll be okay if you do." Asami just doesn't understand why Korra would try to push her away after everything that happened. "Korra, you are the one who is badly injured. I can't leave you now!" Asami says as she is re-bandaging Korra's arms from the scratches and burns. Asami just wanted to be with Korra. When the spirit vine weapon hit Korra and she disappeared, it was like Asami heart was ripped out of her chest. She didn't want to lose Korra and her father in the same day. That would have left her so empty and hurt.

Tears start to flow from Asami's eyes. She doesn't want Korra to see her this way. "How I could she be so inconsiderate? I'm not the one who was badly beaten and almost killed multiple times!" Asami says this in her head. She tries to wipe away the tears as quickly as possible. "Asami, I am so sorry! I am not nearly as strong as you! I just don't know how to help you." Korra says as she breaks the silence.

Asami looks up and sees that Korra has started crying too. " I'm fine! I don't even know why I'm crying." Asami says with a chuckle trying to convince Korra that there's nothing to worry about. Before she could try to say another word, Korra wraps her arms around her. "This is your time to heal. You need to let me take care of you. Just like they way you take care me!" Korra as Asami starts to sob. The pains and suffering in Asami's voice, as she is sobbing, is unbearable. Korra tries her hardest to be strong for her.

Asami now know how lucky she is to have Korra beside her. She now knows that the feelings she has for Korra are true. "I can't lose you, Korra! I need to see the ocean in your eyes and the stars in your smile." Asami says as she is pulling herself out of Korra arms. Their eyes meet and lock. "I am in love with you!" Asami says those words like it was the final breath.

Korra looks at her with shock and confusion. She has only seen the two of them as just friends. When she was writing just Asami after Zaheer, it was just easier to talk to her. She never thought she was leading her on in any way. "Why aren't you say anything?" Asami says as more tears are coming from her eyes. She is wondering if she just messed up their beautiful friendship. Maybe this was the way she was going to lose Korra. " This is so much to take in. I just don't know what to say." Korra is saying this as she is refusing to look into Asami's eyes. "Say that you love me and that you will never leave me!" Asami says this like her life depended on the answer Korra was going to give her.

Korra has always been her rock and she couldn't see her life without her. Mako walks in right when Asami says these words. He's surprised at what he just heard come out of Asami's mouth. He is also hurt because the reason why he came to see Korra was because he wanted to tell Korra that he was still in love with her. He realized that he couldn't live a life without her and need to tell her as soon as possible. "Mako, can you give Asami and me some time to talk?" Korra says this with uncertainty in her eyes. She still had no idea what to think about this situation.

Mako nods sadly and leaves. He knew what that meant, it meant that Korra was considering whether or not to think of Asami as more than a friend.

Korra remembers when Asami took her out for a drive in one of the racing cars. The Asami loved life was so magical. She knew that Asami cared for her when she chose her over her dad and when she took care of her whenever she was badly injured.

"I have always loved you. I don't know why I have pushed it out of my mind. I just always thought that you would never feel the same way. The first time I saw you, I fell in love with the person inside of you. You are gorgeous because inside and out you are the most beautiful person I have ever met!" Korra says this as her eyes lock with Asami eyes. As they stare at each other, Asami can see how the pain had affected Korra over the years in her eyes, but now she can see the hope of something worth living for in them.


End file.
